I Know You Best
by grungekitty
Summary: a funny and cute little Spova story, really just fluff and humor! C:


**"I'd lie" by Taylor Swift**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"No really!" Gibson said as him and Otto reached the training room

"oh yeah! prove it!" Otto said

"Alright, watch this" Gibson said as he bolted up to SPRX, the only one in the training room

"Hey, SPRX, what's Nova's favorite color?" Gibson asked

"She'll say it's yellow, but that's only cause she doesn't want to admit that it's pink" SPRX said without looking up

Gibson glared back at Otto

"that proves nothing!" Otto yelled

"huh? What are you guys talking about?" SPRX said, now looking up

"I told Otto that you knew Nova better than anyone else on the team, and he doesn't believe me!" Gibson said

"Why?" SPRX asked

"because I just don't-" Otto started

"no! Why does Gibson think I know her best?" SPRX asked

"What's her favorite thing to do?" Gibson asked

"sparing" SPRX said

"her favorite food?"

"spaghetti"

"what's one of her biggest secrets?"

"she has a stash of stuffed animals in her closet that she doesn't know we know about"

"how many times has she hit you?"

"673 times"

"what's the biggest thing in her room?"

"her punching bag"

"smallest?"

"A little clay figure I made her"

"what does she usually smell like?"

"peaches"

"Whoa!" Otto said

"What?" SPRX asked

"you _do _know her best!" Otto said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a dollar

which Gibson took with pride

"told you! it's because he loves her!" Gibson said

"WHOA! WAIT! WHAT!" SPRX yelled "I never said that! where did you get that idea!?"

"they way you get nervous around her, and the subject of her, like just them" Gibson smiled

SPRX was blushing bright enough to show through his color scheme

"LET ME TRY!" Otto said "What's Nova doing right now?"

"cleaning her room" SPRX said

"you're good!" Otto smiled "how's her singing?"

"really good, course she never sings outside of the shower, and she doesn't know that I can hear her in my room, just how the pipes are laid down I guess" SPRX said

Gibson just continued his "_told ya so_" look

"that's impressive!" Otto said

"um...thanks?" SPRX said

"say something else about her!" Otto jumped

"well when it's dark her eyes get really hott pink, and when there's a lot of light they're a creamy, gentle kind of pink" SPRX said "where's Gibson?"

"SPRX SAID WHAT!?" Nova screamed

SPRX turned white

Nova came stomping in

"SPRX! how dare you spy on me like that! it's none of your business what's in my closet or what I do in the shower!" Nova yelled

SPRX couldn't move

"he also said you the exact number of times you hit him and the colors of your eyes in different lights!" Otto smiled "Gibson's right! he does know you better than anyone else on the team!"

then Otto _sniffed _Nova

"and now that he mentioned it, you do kind of smell like peaches!" he grinned

SPRX still couldn't move

Nova was speechless

no one knew about how all her scented stuff had to be peach

and did he really count how many times she hit him?

"What about my eyes?" Nova finally said

weird noises was all that SPRX could manage

Gibson whispered something in Otto's ear

"NO WAY! prove _that _one! I dare you!" Otto said

"Same bet?" Gibson asked

Otto nodded

Gibson turned toward Nova

"Nova? What's SPRX's favorite color?" Gibson asked

"Red, duh!" Nova said

"he's favorite thing to do?"

"flying, duh!"

"favorite food?"

"chocolate, duh!"

"one of his biggest secrets?"

"that he talks to himself in the mirror, duh!"

"how many times has he flirted with you?"

"somewhere around 780..."

"what's the biggest thing in his room?"

"his mirror, duh!"

"smallest?"

"probably his dog tags from flight school, duh!"

"what does he usually smell like?"

"leather, like the kind in his ship"

Gibson reached out his had only to be awarded another dollar from Otto

Nova didn't actually mean to say that last one...

"really?" SPRX said as he actually sniffed himself

Nova rolled her eyes

"YES! it's probably because you spend so much time there!" Nova said

"So does Nova love SPRX too?" Otto asked

"WHAT!?" Nova yelled

she wasn't sure what was more shocking

suggesting that she love SPRX

or the "_too_" part of that sentence

did that mean that SPRX said that he loved her?

"HEY!" Otto said "together you guys can smell like some spilled peaches in SPRX's ship!"

Gibson quickly dragged Otto out

after some silence

SPRX spoke

"that actually sounds pretty good to me" he smirked

Nova scowled

but SPRX just kept smirking

Nova could help it, she smiled

and the two locked hands and walked off

* * *

**done!**

**I don't know where the peaches thing came from... o_O**

**whatever, it was cute ^v^**

**and I think "like someone spilled peaches in SPRX's ship" was pretty funny!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
